communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
ADF-01 FALKEN/main
The ADF-01 FALKEN was a combat aircraft manufactured by the Belkan firm Gründer Industries. History Origins In the late 1970s, the Belkan military ran a weapons program called "Project Pendragon", with the intended objective of producing weaponry for national defense. One of the weapons produced by the program was the "ADFX", a fighter aircraft concept designed to operate using experimental weaponry. Nicknamed "Morgan", the aircraft was developed by Gründer, then the South Belka Munitions Factory, in the late eighties. Two Morgan units were produced by the Munitions Factory, both of which were involved in the Belkan War. The first model, the ADFX-01, was seized by the Allied forces in the aftermath of the war. The ADFX-02, the evolution of the original model, was captured by the organization "A World With No Boundaries" some time between June and December 1995 and was destroyed by the mercenary Cipher in a confrontation over Mund Valley in central Belka at the end of the war. In the aftermath of the war, the SBMF located the wreckage of the ADFX-02 amidst the mountains of Mund and recovered the aircraft's flight recorder. The battle data acquired from the duel between Cipher and his former comrade Larry Foulke, who piloted the plane, was used by the firm to develop a fighter aircraft for the 21st century. The Usean Rebellion The South Belka Munitions Factory began the development of the ADFX's successor some time after the Belkan War. The first known working prototype, known simply as the "ADF-01", was somehow captured by the anti-Osean Federation forces during the Spring Sea Treaty war of 1998 in Usea. The plane was deployed by the rebel forces in the final battle of the war, when it was deployed to protect Fortress Intolerance, the rebel troops' last stronghold. Christened the "Commander" and equipped with the Belkan-made "Zone Of Endless" artificial intelligence flight system, the FALKEN fought the ace Phoenix in a final duel. However, Phoenix overcame the plane's technological superiority with sheer skill, and defeated the Z.O.E Commander in combat. 21st century In the years following the Usean Rebellion, Gründer Industries resumed the development of the ADF-01 FALKEN, and perfected the design by adapting the technologies used by the ADFX units. After achieving a deal to distribute the Federal Republic of Erusea's X-02 Wyvern to the Union of Yuktobanian Republics in 2006, Gründer planned to secretly supply the country with the second-generation ADF-01 in preparation for the Circum-Pacific War. The firm began delivering parts and design blueprints to the country, leaving the Yuktobanians to develop the aircraft by themselves. The mechanical parts delivered to the country were stored in four special hangars in the fields and jungles near the southern Lake Dama region, and the Jilachi Desert; a fifth hangar was located near the Gründer Industries headquarters in the North Osean city of Sudentor. However, the hangars were found and destroyed by the Osean Army in a number of operations during the war in 2010, recovering the parts and seizing them afterwards. Using the captured parts and blueprints, the Oseans developed a fully functional ADF-01 FALKEN, which they kept for themselves after the war. A year later, in 2011, the plane flew alongside the ADFX-01 Morgan and an X-02 in an airshow in November City. Design A next-generation fighter design, the ADF-01 FALKEN employs a variety of advanced flight technologies. The body of the aircraft is 24 meters in length, and is 15.92 in wingspan. The aircraft uses inward-canted vertical stabilizers in addition to forward-swept wings and canards to enhance its maneuverability, the former of which negatively affect its stealth capabilities. Mobility is further boosted with the aid of a fin mounted in the ventral area of the airframe, which is capable of yawing and retracting inside the plane when required. It employs two WWX-GD-425 engines, which give it a maximum speed of Mach 2.5. One of the defining features of the ADF-01 is the "Connection for Flight Interface" (COFFIN) control system. The COFFIN system replaces the traditional glass canopy with an armored casing, which contains several CCTV cameras placed across the outer surface of the canopy. Each camera transmits real-time information to the interior, and together project images of the outside in a hexagonal arrangement. Weaponry The FALKEN is able to use an assortment of weapons, which is mainly air combat-based. The aircraft uses a 25mm machine gun mounted in either wing root, which fires electrically powered caseless rounds. It uses the AIM-9M/L Sidewinder missile as its primary weapon, and can use the MBDA Meteor missile for long-range encounters. In addition, it can carry fuel-air explosive bombs (FAEBs) for ground attack purposes. These weapons can be mounted in additional hardpoints placed near the intakes. The main weapon of the ADF-01, and arguably its defining feature, is the Tactical Laser System (TLS). The weapon is housed in an small compartment beneath the cockpit, which opens and closes in a mouth-like fashion. The small size of the TLS, roughly about the height of a human adult, was achieved after research by Gründer Industries engineers in their pursuit to increase the stealth of the aircraft. Category:Thread